Love beyond borders
by Ann.Kat
Summary: AU. Two kingdoms, a disguised princess, a rebellious prince and a father who is a tyrant. As a slave She comes into his life. Love, Friendship and more. M for later. Puck/Rachel
1. Chapter one V and M

A/N: I own nothing. I'm just a fan.

P.S; Remember I am NORWEGIAN and DYSLECTIC. Don't expect perfect/good English or even good grammar. Have no beta, but looking.

**Love beyond borders**

Chapter one; V is for Venus and M is for Mars

The kingdom was called Valaria. A place of beauty, magnificent palaces and wealth beyond imagining. With a nobel, kind king and a beautiful princess the kingdom flourished into a piece of art. The people lived in peace and harmony. But as the riches grew, so did the envy and hate from their neighbors.

The invasion was inevitabale.

The leading, malicious province Melcuray led by the evil and ruthless tyrant King Eli, stormed the city's of Valaria and took anyone and everyone prisoner. Before they could get to the Valarian king, he sent his daughter out in a a housekeeper clothing to save her from the Malacurian army. As a true king of his people he stayed waiting to go down with his people and his kingdom, he waited quite prepared for the inevitable as the his land fell to the ground. He received the Malacurian army in the garden, were he died with honor next to were he first meet his long gone lover. The last words on his lips ''_She will be safe._''

**************V****

''Release me you heathen!'' A loud voice scream was heard true the walls of the Palace of Malacuray. A loud slap came following and the stern voice of a gard said ''You better know your place SLAVE! You have no right to speak in the presence of a solider of King Eli's army. ''

''Now you can listen your _neanderthal_! I am human being! I will not be ordered around like some kind of _animal_!'' The girl screamed fighting his hold, he grabbed her arm in rough hold and pushed her through the large doors behind her.

Falling to her feet she expressed howl of pain. Spitting out a little blood she wiped her mouth and glared at the gard. But before she could give him a peace of her mind she was dragged to the middle of the room and her feet being chained to another girl, she immediately recognized the girl as her trusted friend and employ Tina Cohen-Chang.

''Rachel! Oh my god! Your alive!'' Tina cried and threw heir arms around Rachel. ''I thought they had killed you! Like they did your father.''

''Tina you have to be quiet. They can never know who I am.'' Rachel said laying her finger on her lips as of to indicate for her to quite down.

''What's going to happen to us? I'm scared.'' Tina cried taking Rachel's hand in her own like it was a life-line.

''I don't know. I really don't.'' Rachel said looking up towards the obvious throne.

***************M****

''Price Noah! Price N...''

''What!'' The young price yelled from his seat at his desk. He was in the middle of reading a very '_detailed_' letter from one of his many female admirers. He was starting to tier of the woman at court, but they had to do.

''You are requested I the throne room. His majesty is officially presenting your birthday gift.'' Burt his servant said.

''Oh Yeah... Like he dose every year just to for show. It's only because the people like me better then him'' Puck said with a bitter tone. ''I just don't give a shit!'' He yelled as he walked across the room.

''I assume you have to attend, sir.'' Burt's voice carried across the room. ''You know he's going to take it out on your mother if you don't.''

''Yeah, yeah I know. I guess I'll just have to act.'' Puck said making his way out of the room and down the hall with Burt trailing behind muttering ''Yes sir. Your a fantastic actor... that you are.''


	2. Chapter two Take your pick

A/N: I own nothing. I'm just a fan.

Sorry I haven't updated before now, been really busy.

P.S; Remember I am NORWEGIAN and DYSLECTIC. Don't expect perfect/good English or even good grammar. Have no beta, but looking.

Love beyond borders.

Chapter two; Take your pick

Rachel and Tina sat on the floor of the large room, Rachel was observing the guards and Tina was crying. In the corner there was a young man, tall with Asian features. He seemed to keep his eye on them, or rather on Tina. He looked concerned and also smitten.

When the other guards looked the other way, he bent down and threw a flower to them. Tina looked up and caught his gentle eyes and his warm smile. He waved and smiled. Suddenly the door's busted open and six more girls were dragged in.

''Let me go you bastardo! Hijo de puta!'' One of them screamed. The guard who held on to her grabbed her hair and dragged her out on the floor and kicked her hard.

''You should learn your place woman! You do not talk to me like that you cunt.''

''San! Don't hurt her! Please don't!'' A tall blond cried. The guard looked at her and reached his hand back about to strike when the Asian guard walked up to them and grabbed the guards hand.

''That's enough! You can go, Drago. Go do something useful for once, violence isn't necessary.''

Drago ripped his arm form the Asian's grasp and bit out ''Oh one day Mick, I'm going to be top dog around here and when that happens the first one to go is you!''

As the guard made his way out of the room, an old creepy looking woman entered the room. As she made her way towards them, the guard's cringed and the nice Asian guard looked worried and frightened.

Her wild damaged hair and her toothless mouth didn't mash with the long red gown. She looked like bad combination of a noble woman and a beggar, or maybe a whore. As she made her way towards them she said ''Girls on your feet and men turn around. I'm going to start my inspection.''

Hesitantly Rachel and the other girls stood up. The old lady grabbed a hold of the first girls face with her fingers. The girl tried to protest, but the old woman just ignored her muttering '' Pale skin… maybe a little to pale. Nice length of hair, beautiful face.''

The woman continued inspecting every part of the girl's body. She made them strip of their clothing and inspected their skin and birth marks, even their most private part. Her face always neutral and she made small comments like ''Nice broad hips'' or ''This one has been touched.''

When she made her it to Rachel she said ''Nice smooth skin, Good hair, firm backside, long legs, small breasts.'' As the old lady touched her she cried. ''Virgin.'' The old hag said.

******V*****

Puck stormed his way true the palace with Burt trying to follow. He knew he could not cross his father, no matter how much he desired too. If there was one thing that mattered to the emotionally stunted prince it was his family, that's to say the two people that he considered family. His mom and little sister. The prince made his way through the doors of the throne room and was surprised at the sight of 8 naked young beauty's. Behind him he heard Burt gasped and turn.

''Oh, hello your highness.'' The old witch said and then she turned and shouted towards the girls '' Dress yourself and greet the prince properly'' The girls gasped at the sight of him and clothed themselves.

''Melena, what's going on? And where is my father?'' Puck asked making his way towards the old woman. The woman greeted him with bowing and said '' The King had an urgent matter to attend and asked me to present his gift to you?''

Puck snorted and said ''Typical, he sends on of his advisors to do his job.'' Melena looked offended, but didn't comment. ''So where is his so called gift?'' Puck said with a sarcastic tone.

'' Right here your Majesty.'' Melena said and pointed to the girls. ''Take your pick.''


	3. Chapter three From Princess to Concubine

A/N: I own nothing. I'm just a fan.

Chapter three; From Princess to Concubine

Rachel looked fear at the eyes of the man before her. His hazel eyes and his smirk drew her inn, but her fear was justified by the fact that the prince had stopped in front of her.

He was watching her in fascination. ''Your beautiful in a sneaky kind of way'' his sensual voice startled her.

Melena walked up to his side and said ''According to the guard's she was captured in Valaria, clothed as a castle maid.'' Puck looked closer at her and said ''huh, a maid. What a shame, a pretty woman like you should be courted and doted on, not slaving away.''

Melena grabbed Rachel hand and dragged her towards the prince. Rachel tried to fight her, but it was no use. ''She is stubborn, but in return she must passionate. Plus unlike many of the others, she is a virgin.'' Puck smirked and Rachel gasped. How could this old woman tell him that? Her most private business.

Puck looked at Rachel hand that held on to Tina's and asked ''what is it with the hand holding?''

Melena made a move to separate Rachel and Tina, but Puck slapped her hand away. ''No Melena, let her speak.''

Rachel gulped and said ''She's my friend.''

''Alright, hello friend of... What was your name sweetheart?''

''Rachel''

'' It's nice to meet you, Rachel. I will take her. Mike, escort Rachel and her companion to my part of the palace.'' Rachel and Tina looked shocked when the nice Asian guard stepped forward.

''We are not your possessions! We will not be handled as a pair of seep!'' Rachel screamed at him as Mick was about to lead the two out.

Melena stepped in front of her and slapped her hard. ''You should learn your lesson girl or I will personally hang you.''

''No, Melena. Her misbehaving I will personally punish her for. Now get moving!'' Puck said with a cold voice.

******M*****

Rachel sat quietly on a chair in the large room. Her face still hurt and she was scared of what the Prince had in mind as punishment. Tina sat on the floor besides her looking frightened while twirling the blue flower between her fingertips. The flower that she had been given by the obviously smitten Asian guard.

Suddenly the door's busted open and the prince stormed inn. He made his way towards Tina and said sharply '' Mick take this on to the maid chambers and show her around.''

''Yes, sir.'' Mick said helping Tina up. He bowed before her and said ''this way madam.''

The prince just raised a brow at Mick and smirked. When they were finally alone, he walked up behind her and placed his hands on her solders. ''You're outburst was unnecessary and quite rude for a maid.'' He said as he massaged her shoulders.

''You know I must punish that kind of behavior. Melena has her ways of knowing if someone goes unpunished.''

Rachel tensed at his words. ''But you need not to worry. I will be kind because I understand your words.'' Puck said letting go of her shoulders and stepping in front of her. ''As you probably figured out I did not choose you to be my maid.'' Puck reached out his hand and gently guided her to her feet. He led her over to the bed and said ''I picked you to be my concubine. And that you shall be. You will be sleeping inn in here with me and in time I will expect you to satisfy your duties.''

Rachel looked at him shocked and tried to shake his hand. But his grip just tightened. ''Your penalty will be to do all housekeeping duties, that has to do with this room and with the bath.''

He smirked and she looked at him worried and he said '' and quite frankly I feel like taking a bath right now.''

*****************************G***

A/N: If anyone has some suggestions or wishes about anything in this story, wright to me.

Thanks for following my story; Your all awesome. Review if you want.


	4. Chapter four Seductive bubbles

**A/N: I am so sorry it been so long sins I updated my story. I have had a serious case of writers block. I'm also having a hard time making what I think in Norwegian for the story sound good in English. I have gotten a lot of requests on making my the stories chapters longer witch I intend to do gradually, but I can't promise you that I will update my stories every week. **

**P.S; Remember I am NORWEGIAN and DYSLECTIC. Don't expect perfect/good English or even good grammar. Have no beta, but still looking.**

Chapter four; Seductive bubbles

Puck quickly pushed her towards the large door to the right. ''This is the bath, you will find everything you need in here.'' He said motioning to a cabinet. ''I go change.'' He said as he made his way out.

Rachel walked around the room and quickly tried to prepare the bath. The bath itself was huge like a small swimming pool. The room was large and beautifully decorated in green-wall and gold-floor tiles. In the a few of the green tiles you could see small golden hands.

As she filled the bath with water and all kinds of different soaps, Puck was thinking about how she seemed surprisingly clueless in what she was doing. He was watching her as she worked through the half open door. She was definitively beautiful and surprisingly graceful in her movements. When the bath was ready she yelled for him and he undressed quickly.

Rachel heard him enter the room and as she lifted her head to great him she was meet with the sight of the man in his full naked glory. Rachel face flamed up at the sight and she turned around quickly saying ''I'm…s…sorry. I'll leave you to it.''

''Oh no you stay. If you go who's going to wash my back.'' He smirked and lover himself into the bubbly water. Rachel stood frozen, she could feel him stare at her. She had expected him to mean that she was just to prepare the water then leave him to it. Slowly she turned to face him and whispered in disbelief ''what, I'm must have heard you wrong.''

He laughed and said ''no you heard me right.'' He had settled himself into the water, sitting with both of his arms on the edge across the room from her.

''Come here.'' He motioned for her. She looked at him skeptically and started to take a step along the edge, like she was planning on going around the bath. But he stopped her by saying ''No, I meant come into the water and join me. Hurry up I am an impatient man.''

Slowly she stepped into the water walking towards him. As he watched her slowly walk towards him, he was thinking of how sensual she looked and his mind drifted to what could be underneath her hideous clothes. As she sat down by his side he became transfixed with the sight of the fabric of her clothing clinging to her skin. He had to laugh as he said ''you do know that you should undress before taking a bath.'' Rachel was thinking how much she wanted to smack that grin of his face.

''Let's just get this over and done with.'' Rachel muttered irritated. She sat down by his side and said ''Turn your back to me.'' Her tone of voice was sharp and irritated. He raised an eyebrow and sifted a little away from the wall.

He silently handed her a cloth and she sifted forward to reach his back. She worked quietly, scrubbed his back and ignoring him. As they bout sat their silently he was thinking he didn't really know anything about her.

''Where do you come from?'' He said before he could stop himself. He was curious about her.

'' Valaria.'' She answered quickly. He scoffed and said ''Yeah I figured that, I actually meant what city or placed you come from? ''

She looked up at him irritated and stop what she was doing ''I was born in city of Awaro, I have lived most of my life in the palace.''

''Why? Did your parents work their or something?'' He asked. He knew that the Palace in Awaro. He had been there when he was five with his grandfather when the peace treaty, the irony.

''Something like that...'' She seemed quiet and sad when she said that like it pained her. Even like that she was beautiful. He wonders how a commoner like her, with her beauty could be untouched by a man. She was a castle maid; if she wasn't of interested of the king then he must have been blind, even the guard's had to be blind. His thoughts flew to what it would he like to be her first. How she tasted or what she sounded like in the heat of the moment. How lucky he was that no other man would ever be able to enjoy this beauty like he would.

''I'm all done. I expect you can handle the rest yourself.'' She said when she was done scrubbing his back she handed him the cloth.

As she moves to leave he takes a hold of her hand and tugs her towards him. ''Oh!'' she says when she ends up in his lap with a hard ting between her thighs. His eyes lock with her and he says ''I think I could use some help with something else.''

She doesn't know what to say she's socked and afraid, but also strangely intrigued. She had always wonder about what a man and a woman felt that hade them so desirable to each other. As a princess she had always been kept in the dark and the prince was the first real man her age she had ever really spoken too.

Princesses were meant to be kept pure until marriage and the King had insisted that Rachel would wait until she turned at least 20. The only men her age at the palace were either guard's who only cared about their duty (most of them were already married) or kitchen helpers who tended to work all the time.

Before her mind could drift further she felt his lips on her own. His lips soft but at the same time rough. His movements were fluent and still needy. She felt herself melt into the kiss and opened her mouth and tongue met tongue in a dance. She moaned and felt strangely tingly all over. The kiss grew harder and more desperate and her body seemed to have a life on its own. Seeking some kind of release her hips moved against his.

Puck growled as she rocked her hips to his. He kissed his way down her neck, over her collarbone and her beast. His hand found their way to her clothes and ripped it off her.

''To much fucking clothes.'' He signed in desperation for contact.

She jumped as she felt direct contact, skin to skin. His hands made their way under the water and she felt him touch her. That's when she came back to reality (a right state of mind), She was about to lose her virginity in a bath with a man she hates!

. ''No! I can't do this.'' She cried and pushed at his chest. ''What was I thinking! I can't do this'' she thought as she pushed her self away from him and got out of the bath clutching what was left of her clothes to her, covering herself. She was screaming ''what was I thinking!''

''What! Where are you going? We just got started'' He yelled after her getting to his feet.

''No! What happened here was a mistake! It should never have happened!'' She screamed at him and ran out of the room, the door slamming behind her.

Leaving a frustrated prince standing their wondering ''What the fuck just happend1?''

**That's it for this chapter. Hope it was okay.**

**I still take requests and suggestions for this story. Love if you could help me with making characters, names or places that would be awesome. At the risk of FF taking down the Mature rated stories you can find this at my LJ; annkatrin93 if you don't find it let me know.**


	5. Chapter five Tailor

A/N: I am really sorry it took so long to update. I had really bad withers block. I haven't been all that inspired. But here you go another chapter up, it's not my best but I think it gives me a way of going forward…

Chapter five; Tailor

Rachel was curled up in a corner; she had no clothes and no place to go. He had completely destroyed her outfit in the heat of the moment. She felt scared and alone.

She heard the bathroom door open and saw him enter the room looking around for her. When he saw her, his eyes turned from angry to worried. As he reached out for her she scrambled closer to the wall.

''No! Don't touch me. Get away from me, you Neanderthal!''

''Fine, I won't do anything. Just stop calling me shit like that! God your so fucking uptight!'' Puck yelled. Rachel was about to say something back when a loud knock was heard.

''Come in'' Puck said in a strong voice moving away from Rachel and towards his desk dressing himself in a green robe.

As the door handle moved Rachel realized that she was completely naked and panicked.

She did not want another person seeing her like this. So she screamed loud ''NO! Don't!'' Startled by her outburst Puck turned and said ''What the hell?! What do you think you're doing!'' He looked at her with angry eye's.

''Give me something to cover up with! I can't be seen like this. No, I won't be seen like this!'' Rachel screaked as she looked down at her body cover only by what was left of her clothing. It had ripped in half and one could clearly see her naked skin.

From outside the door you could her Puck's servant, Burt asking ''Prince, is everything all right in there?''

''Burt, just give us a sec.'' Puck answered and walked towards his closet. He pulled out an old gray robe and tossed it to Rachel. '' Put that on'' was all he said as he passed her.

She quickly turned around facing her back towards him and dropped her torn clothes and quickly put on the robe.

Puck looked at her ass as she clothed herself in his old robe and smirked. As she turned back to face him she said firmly '' He may enter now.''

_She's_ _fucking demanding for a simple maid. _Puck just smirked and yelled for Burt.

''Burt, get your ass in here!''

Rachel looked at him horrified. _How rude_! She could not understand how a Prince could treat his loyal servants this way. _And this buffoon is going to be king_ she thought.

As Burt entered he said ''Sir, my son Kurt requests to see you're new…emh…'' Burt hesitated trying to find the best word to describe Rachel, without offending him or her. ''You're…eh…your..''

''Sex slave, Concubine, bed buddy,?'' Puck suggested knowingly, surprisingly he understood what Burt was mumbling about.

Rachel flinched at Puck's words, she was _slave_. A symbol of a war won (or for her lost).

''Yes, you're …eh…concubine. He wants to take measures.''

''Send him in. And tell him that she needs at least one dress to be ready by tomorrow morning.'' Puck said.

''What tomorrow morning? What happens tomorrow?'' Rachel shrieked. Puck ignored her outburst and spoke directly to Burt '' I have some matters to attend to. I'll be back later.'' And with that puck walked to towards the door and walked out.

Rachel was left stunned. Who was this Kurt person and why would the prince be so willing to leave her alone with him. Burt bowed to her and walked out the door.

Being alone for the first time since she was brought there, her thoughts flew to what horrible act he had in mind for tomorrow.

''OH my God! What are you wearing?!'' A loud shrike was heard. Rachel spun around on her heals and screamed as she noticed a small man standing face to face to her, so close that she felt his breath on her nose. The man held his hands over his ears and screamed right back ''WHOULD YOU SHUT UP! I KNOW IT'S BAD! NO NEED TO SHOUT! ''

Rachel turned silent and looked absolutely god-smacked. ''oh don't look at me like that, now let me get to work.'' The odd boyish man said. He pulled out a measure tape and wrapped it around her waist mumbling to himself. ''What do you think you're doing?'' she exclaimed trying to get him away.

''Oh hush! Don't worry sweetie after I'm done with you. All men wish they had you and every woman wish they were you. Now of with that hideous robe!''

''What?! No. I am not undressing in front of you. How could I?! I don't trust you.'' Rachel said forcefully pulling herself away from the little man.

''Don't worry, you got nothing I haven't seen before.'' He said smiling. Rachel looked at him offended and said ''I don't undress in front of strange men I don't know! And I am not just some simple hussy.''

''You don't have to be afraid of me. My name is Kurt and I am the royal tailor. And I may have seen more than a few naked woman but I prefer watching naked men if you know what I mean.'' He said with an eyebrow gesture.

Rachel could not help but giggle and dropped the robe. Kurt continued to work and told tails of the Royal family. When he was done measuring she dressed and he sat pulled out different types of fabric from a bag she hadn't noticed before.

''What shall we do for colors for you?'' He mumbled for himself as he picked up the yellow fabric only to mumble ''oh no, so last year…''

He looked at her and saw her unsure face and asked ''Do you have a favorite color?''

Rachel looked up at him and thought about how when she was younger pink had been her obsession, but then she thought about the beautiful jewel her father had always worn and said ''It's Purple.''

A/N:

It's short I know. I have at least written something. I'm not giving up on this story. But I have a request. If anyone could with a Puckelberry story with one of these;

(218): I didn't know where we were going to start fucking, so I just strategically hid condoms all over the house before he came over.

(307): I may have to marry her. She is smarter than me and has a six figure job and doesn't want to have kids. All I have to be is a trophy husband.

(917): Cause a man that looks THAT good must have an ass that tastes like lucky charms

(410): If your plan is to re-bang every girl you banged in high school - you're gonna need a spread sheet and clip board.

(774): I just walked into a room at this party and someone yelled "dibs!"...

(914): I never thought I'd say this, but I think I just saw the hottest pregnant chick alive.


End file.
